Warlocks
Warlocks ''' are evil magical beings, often seen as the evil counterparts to witches. Their main goal is killing witches and obtaining their powers to become more powerful. Warlocks are pure evil beings that possess no soul. They are closely related to witches, being described as two sides of the same coin. Becoming a Warlock There a several ways to become a warlock; *One can be born as a warlock if at least one parent is a warlock. *Witches can kill other witches and steal their powers, which betrays the Wiccan Rede and causes them to lose their soul, turning them into warlocks. *Witches can be converted into warlocks through dark rituals, such as a dark binding ceremony to a warlock. *Familiars, guides to new witches, can betray their masters and kill them, which transforms them into warlocks. Subspecies The Collectors '''The Collectors are a breed of warlocks that have the unique power to absorb knowledge from the minds of others. They do this by transforming their fingers into long needles that they use to penetrate a being's mind. These warlocks have a thirst for knowledge and seek to learn all they can by stealing the minds of others. Dragon Warlocks Dragon Warlocks come from a long lineage that spawned from the terrible union of a dragon and a sorceress. These warlocks possess the power of flight and can breath fire. They work as assassins and are considered the most dangerous witch killers in existence. Familiar Warlocks Familiar Warlocks are born when a familiar betrays and kills it's witch. It then absorbs the witch's power and gains human form for a period of time, in which they must destroy the remains of their former lives to permanently become a warlock. Hybrids Hybrids are born from the union of a warlock and another being. One known hybrid species of a warlock is that of a half-warlock, born to a warlock and a mortal. Unlike other warlocks, these hybrids possess a soul due to their mortal side. However, they lose their soul when they fully embrace their evil side by committing a murder. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings or objects with a crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Blinking:' The ability to teleport from one location in the blink of an eye. This power is common among warlocks, though is not possessed by all. *'Individual Powers:' Like witches, warlocks are capable of possessing individual powers. These powers can either be hereditary or stolen from others. Passive Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Half-warlocks are not immortal. *'Power Absorption:' The ability to steal the magical powers of others. Warlocks can absorb powers through an athame. Notes and Trivia *In conversation with Melinda Halliwell, Anders hinted that he knew more about the true origin of both witches and warlocks and mentioned that the Elders favored witches. The true meaning of this has not yet been revealed. *Children conceived by a warlock and a witch will be born as witches. However, if they commit a true act of evil, they will lose their souls and become pure warlocks. Notable Warlocks Category:Species Category:Warlocks Category:Evil